Samyro
Samyro (Pronounced Sam-eye-ro) is a BLU Pyro TF2 Freak created by YouTube user shirosaki97. His theme is Darkness, from Persona 3. Appearance Before his rise to Freakhood, Samyro donned The Flamboyant Flamenco, The Last Breath, the Sight for Sore Eyes and The Stockbroker's Scarf. After his emergence as a Freak, he ditched the Sight for Sore Eyes and The Stockbroker's Scarf, and he carries his superior's sword on his person at all times. Biography Samyro was part of a BLU mercenary team consisting a Soldier, a Scout, a Heavy and Samyro himself, with the Soldier being its leader. One day during a break, Samyro and his team were ambushed by an injured Savior, who managed to kill Samyro's team with ease and injure Samyro himself. Afterward the Pyro Freak woke up to see his comrades brutally murdered, thus causing his mind to snap. He briefly and quietly mourned his teams death before setting off with his superior's sword, out on a revenge mission. Personality and Behaviour Before actually becoming Samyro, the BLU Pyro was extremely friendly and laid back. He was typically the goofball of his team, constantly trying to annoy his superior, who would often reciprocate Samyro's actions. Despite being new and being rather annoying, Samyro was well liked and respected for his surprising swordsmanship skills. While not having any real erratic tendencies as a normal Pyro, Samyro did seem to get extremely angry, sad or happy at times that didn't call for it, such as becoming near infuriated at a petty joke thrown at him. After his run in with Savior, Samyro became an incredibly serious and unstable individual. His sole objective is the revenge of his comrades through any means possible, even murder. Samyro generally has two states of mind, a passive state, where he is very quiet and stoic, and an aggressive state, where he boarders on fury. Regardless of his state of mind, Samyro's will is nigh unbreakable. Despite his loner attitude and unstable personality, he still holds a code of honour to a certain extent, usually facing opponents head on as opposed to ambushing or using tricks, along with trying to protect the innocent. He can also surprisingly form alliances with other Freaks of good nature, however the alliances are always temporary as Samyro has trouble functioning in groups, usually not telegraphing his attacks in sync with his teammate. Powers and Abilities Samyro is for all intents and purposes, a normal human being, however he has achieved peak fitness in this regard, putting him adove regular Mercenaries. In addition, he has serveral distict abilities that make him "freakish" in his own right. *Samyro is rather exceptional in the art of swordsmanship, using his Katana with a great deal of skill. His favoured fighting style is rather straightforward, but strong and reliable. While he tends to use his favored style of fighting he is able to change his pace of fighting at a moments notice. *Samyro is practically fearless in almost all situations presented to him. He is practically immune to any attempts of demoralisation or intimidation and he is very determined when fighting, generally only backing down when defeat is inevitable. *Lastly, Samyro's unstable mind itself can be used effectively in battle. In battle Samyro progressively gets more aggressive and angrier, almost bordering downright fury at times. This can be used as a temporary boost in ability, which could surprise Samyro's opponents. Faults and Weaknesses Samyro is physically a human and as a result he is unable of taking to much punishment while also lacking the destructive prowess many superpowered Freaks have. Samyro has no form of ranged attack, and can be defeated fairly easily by Freaks that specialise in ranged fighting. Samyro's unstable mind, while helpful at times, can cause him to make grave mistakes in battle. Because of Samyro's persistence in battle, he has a tendency of only retreating at a crisis point. Quicker Freaks can take advantage of this and defeat Samyro quickly. Trivia *Samyro is the only one of Shirosaki97's TF2 Freaks to have a video of the Freak in before his actual character was thought of. *Samyro was originally going to be the Soldier in the mercenary team, but was changed after some consideration. Additionally, the katana model that is typically used in Samyro's videos is the Soldier's version of the Half-Zaitochi in reference to Samyro's superior. *Samyro is multi-lingual, and can speak English and Japanese fluently, although it is hard to recognise because of his mask muffling most sounds. Notable Videos *Samyro Chronicles Prolouge: Savior's Return (As a normal Pyro) *Samyro Chronicles Part 1 *Samyro Chronicles Part 2 Category:Berserkers Category:Blade Users Category:BLU Team Category:Chaotic Good beings Category:Created by a Monster Category:Enthusiasts Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats Category:Martial Artists Category:Monsters made by shirosaki97 Category:Mood-swingers Category:Pyros